FOREVER -JOYday Event-
by L137A
Summary: This Fanfiction is dedicated to Kyumin and all Joyer in the world.. HappyKyuMinDay ! HappyJOYDay! always 13elieve in 7ove.. Hope you like it, enJOY


**FOREVER**

**=KYUMIN=**

.

**Rated : T**

**Length / Genre : Drabble / Romance**

**This FanFiction is dedicated to Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin, also for all JOYer in the world**

**Happy KyuMin Day ! Happy JOY Day ! always 13elieve in 7ove !**

.

**No Bash! No Flame! No Plagiat!**

**It just my delusion. Hope you like it.**

**enJOY ~**

.

.

.

"_Hyung.._" lelaki tinggi yang kini memiliki tubuh sedikit berisi dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher _namja_ yang dipanggilnya tadi dari belakang.

"Sungmin _hyung.._" panggilnya lagi saat tak mendengar jawaban dari mulut manis _namja_ bermarga Lee tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin.." kecupan pelan mulai ia daratkan pada leher putih yang menguarkan aroma manis vanilla alami.

Sosok yang sedari tadi dipanggil namanya hanya terdiam, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan sang kekasih. Kekasih? Ya, Cho Kyuhyun kekasih yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan bergender sama dengannya. Ada masalah karena hal tersebut? tentu saja banyak! Tapi kini Sungmin sungguh tak ingin membahas hal itu.

Fokus Sungmin hanya satu, perlakuan halus sang kekasih yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan dari belakang. Tangan kekar itu melingkar sempurna pada pinggang dan perutnya. Begitu pas, seolah tangan itu benar-benar tercipta untuk memeluknya, hanya untuk dirinya. Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafas senormal mungkin, karena ia tahu degub jantungnya telah berkhianat dengan hentakan yang begitu cepat.

"Minimi.." lagi, suara bass yang sangat ia sukai dengan lembut menggumamkan namanya, membuat Sungmin secara tak sadar menyunggingkan senyum paling tulus di bibir merahnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan menjauhkan kepala dari sandaran bahu lebar Sungmin. Ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kepala belakang Sungmin, tiap hembus nafas yang keluar dari indera penciumannya mendera tengkuk Sungmin, membuat geli yang menyenangkan bagi namja kelincinya.

"Mhh, Kyuu.." rengek Sungmin. Ia memegang lengan Kyuhyun lalu melepas pelukan lelakinya sebelum dengan cepat berbalik badan. Menatap paras sempurna namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut dengan manik tajamnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tak suka.. Geli Kyu.." ujar Sungmin dengan bibir sedikit membulat dan maju, lucu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku kekasihnya itu. Menggemaskan, sungguh. Ditatapnya bola mata indah yang selalu memikatnya dalam, membuatnya jatuh. "Kau diam saja daritadi sayang.. Aku merindukanmu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hmm,_ nado _Kyu.." dua kata pelan terucap oleh Sungmin disertai anggukan dan mata yang masih bertaut lekat dengan Kyuhyun. Semburat merah menghias pipi chubby Sungmin sesaat setelah dirinya mengutarakan perasaan rindu.

"Ahahahah.." Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat namja penyuka warna pink dihadapannya terlihat malu-malu. Kening Sungmin bertaut heran, kenapa orang ini? Mendadak tertawa seperti itu? Sebuah kesimpulan akhirnya ia buat 'Apa dia menertawakanku?' Sepertinya iya.

Dengan kesal akibat pemikirannya sendiri, Sungmin langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada lengan sang kekasih yang kini melingkar erat di pinggang belakangnya. "Isshh, kau menertawakanku?" ujar Sungmin tak terima.

"Haaahh, tidak sayang.."Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada namja manisnya, miliknya. Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga kening dan hidung keduanya menempel, gemas Kyuhyun menggesekkan hidung bangirnya dengan hidung lancip milik Sungmin. Dua sampai tiga kali gesekan sebelum bibirnya meraih kelembutan dari lengkung bershape M yang sudah berulang kali dicecapnya.

Sungmin refleks memejamkan mata dan membuka sedikit bibirnya, omant akses lebih untuk idolanya mengeksplorasi goa hangat dalam mulutnya. Hisapan pada bibir bawahnya yang dilanjutkan permainan lidah Kyuhyun di dalam sana benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tangannya yang sejak tadi berada di lengan Kyuhyun pun tanpa sadar naik ke atas mencari posisi nyaman melingkar pada leher sang namja Februari.

Ciuman itu berlangsung penuh penghayatan, menyuarakan apa yang mereka rasa dalam balutan saliva. Tak ada nafsu berlebih yang menguasai, hanya cinta yang tak kan mampu diungkapkan dengan kata.

"Nghh.." desah yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun segera menghetikan aksinya dan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Namja tampan itu tahu jika kekasihnya menahan napas sejak pertama ia menyatukan belah merekah keduanya. Ia mengamati wajah sehalus pualam Sungmin yang sekarang merah sempurna. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan ibu jemarinya langsung singgah pada bibir menggoda Sungmin yang masih mengkilat oleh saliva, entah milik siapa.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengusap kedua pipi yang indah merona dihadapannya dengan nafas yang tengah dicoba distablikan oleh pemiliknya. Setelah deru dari lubang pengambil udara namja manisnya mulai teratur, Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya dan mengecup kening Sungmin lama. Mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa yang kini ada dalam hatinya.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendaratkan ciumannya. Dengan cekatan ia meraih tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Sekarang, Sungmin pasti bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang mulai berlarian di atas normal. Seakan ingin meledak mengeluarkan luapan emosinya.

Sungmin harus kembali menahan napas menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Telapak tangannya terarah untuk memegang dadanya sendiri, membandingkan debaran yang tak kalah kencangnya dari apa yang ia dengan di telinganya. Ia menikmatinya, kehangatan yang selalu kekasihnya tawarkan kenyamanan yang selalu ia dapatkan.

Keduanya bergeming dalam posisi tersebut, terhanyut dalam pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Sebelum kekhawatiran Sungmin menjadi pemecah moment romantis yang sebenarnya mulai jarang mereka nikmati akhir-akhir ini.

"Sampai kapan kita begini Kyuhyunie?"

.

.

.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Sungmin rela menukar apapun agar kata yang tadi terlontar dari mulutnya tidak keluar. Tapi sayang, meskipun hanya berupa gumaman pelan namun Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-katanya. Pria itu sedikit menegang sebelum merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan. Sementara Sungmin sendiri masih terpaku diam di tempatnya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berbalik dan kini telah berbaring di ranjangnya.

'Pasti Kyuhyun sekarang marah padaku, _pabboya_ Lee Sungmin!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kemarilah Ming.." nada halus yang digunakan Kyuhyun melemahkan pikiran negative namja dengan kadar aegyo berlebih itu. Ragu-ragu ia mendekati tempat yang dimaksud. Dengan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya Kyuhyun menepuk sebelah tempat yang kosong seolah itu kasurnya sendiri. Meminta Sungmin untuk tidur disebelah menggunakan bahasa non verbalnya.

"Mianhae Kyunie.." permintaan maaf segera Sungmin ucapkan setelah ia berbaring disisi Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana Ming.. Aku tahu ini semakin berat untuk kita.." jawabnya bijak. Sebenarnya ia sudah memperkirakan Sungmin akan mengungkit hal ini. Kyuhyun sadar, beberapa bulan dan minggu ini hubungan mereka terlihat sedikit renggang. Jadwal musicalnya yang padat, ditambah jadwal latihan musical baru kekasihnya, tentu banyak waktu tersita untuk bisa berdua seperti ini.

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa sadar, hatinya menghangat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Segera ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang orang yang sangat ia cinta. Benar seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, ini semakin berat untuk mereka berdua. Terlebih dengan usia yang semakin bertambah.

"Maafkan aku juga sayang.." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya melihat sosok kekasihnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya rapat dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Sungmin menunggu, kata apalagi yang akan keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

"Aku juga tak tahu sampai kapan kita seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu Ming. Tapi satu yang pasti, cintaku padamu jika kau tanya sampai kapan, hanya ada satu jawabannya." lanjut Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia memberi jarak agar dan menyamankan posisinya tepat disebelah Sungmin yang hanya mengerjab menanti kata-katanya yang menggantung.

Kyuhyun menularkan senyuman yang sangat manis hingga Sungmin seakan terhipnotis dan ikut memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak antara mereka hingga lagi-lagi didaratkannya kecupan di kening namja manis tersebut, dan setelahnya ia berucap pasti penuh keyakinan.

"Selamanya Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun akan selamanya mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu menjaga cinta ini hanya untukmu, tak ada yang lain. Takkan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Lee Sungmin di hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya itu yang bisa kujanjikan padamu." tegas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa termangu mendengar itu semua. Ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik dalam perutnya meminta untuk dikeluarkan agar bisa mengembangkan sayap-sayap indah yang menjadi pengantar kebahagiaan. Hatinya terasa penuh, menghangat, memanas, rumit untuk dijelaskan. Bahagia itu begitu membuncah dalam diri Sungmin.

"A-aku, m-mencintaimu Kyuhyun.. sangat. A-aku juga berjanji, selamanya akan mencintaimu. A-aku percayakan hatiku padamu, cintaku padamu.. Lee Sungmin sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun." entah darimana bulir bening itu bisa keluar dari manik berlian milik Sungmin. Sedikit terisak menguarkan isi hati yang meledak-ledak.

"Hei, jangan menangis sayang.." Kyuhyun segera membawa kekasihnya dalam dekapan hangat. Penuh perhatian ia mengusap punggung Sungmin. Mungkin mereka telah sampai batasnya, batas menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kini mereka telah sama-sama berjanji, untuk tetap menjaga cinta mereka. Selamanya.

"Hmm, aku tak apa Kyuhyunie.. Terimakasih.."

"Ya~ Jangan menangis lagi.. Kalau kau menangis, aku akan merubah margamu menjadi Cho Sungmin segera." ancam Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Maksudmu? Memang bisa?" tantang Sungmin.

"Aku akan menculikmu ke Eropa dan kau akan kunikahi paksa disana sayang~" goda Kyuhyun.

"Tanpa kau paksa pun aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu Lee Kyuhyun.."

"Mwo? Ya Lee Sungmin, margamu yang akan berubah bukan margaku." sergah Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Aku masih ingat kau bilang di Radio Star, kalau Lee Kyuhyun tak buruk kan?" jawab Sungmin sambil menampilkan seringaiannya. Hei, darimana kau belajar seringai itu Sungmin?

"Haiishh, kau ini benar-benar.." Kyuhyun tak meneruskan ucapannya, ia menggelengkan kepala lalu mengacak gemas surai hitam Sungmin yang selalu lembut di tangannya.

Keduanya tertawa bersama, berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang semakin langka di tengah padatnya aktivitas masing-masing. Hingga keduanya lelah dan terdiam menyerapi semua syukur saat sang kekasih berada disisi.

"Kyuhyunie.." Sungmin membuka suara.

"Hmm?"

"Pejamkan matamu?" perintah Ssungmin.

"Ehh? Wae?"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja aku.."

"Hmm, baiklah.." Kyuhyun mulai merapatkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menerka maksud kekasihnya.

**CUP - CUP **dua kecupan diberikan Sungmin pada kelopak mata Kyuhyun, kiri kanan bergantian.

**CUP **satukecupan di hidung bangir Kyuhyun

**CHUUP **dan kecupan terakhir Sungmin tujukan pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit melumat bibir tersebut yang dibalas tak kalah lembutnya oleh sang pemilik bibir.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka Sungmin melakukan apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya selama ini. Mata Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka saat Sungmin mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. Obsidiannya bertubrukan dengan mata sayu Sungmin yang sedikit memerah, mungkin karena air mata yang keluar tadi.

"Terimakasih Ming.." hanya itu yang tengungkap secara lisan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, sekarang tidurlah.. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah setelah musical tadi. Besok kau juga masih harus tampil lagi kan?" peringat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Tak bosan ia memandang wajah rupawan miliknya itu. Ingat, miliknya, milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, ne.._ Jaljjayo chagi.._" angguknya patuh. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin sambil mengecup kepala atas Sungmin dengan sayang.

Keduanya tertidur dengan perasaan lega tak terkira, sudah lama mereka tak bersama seperti ini. Mereka percaya dan yakin akan masing-masing cinta pasangannya. Tak peduli apa kata orang diluar sana, cinta mereka akan tetap bertahan selamanya. Selamanya.

.

.

.

"Sungminn?" Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan dekapannya kosong. Ia segera membuka mata dan terlihat dominasi cat warna pink memenuhi kamar tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Ahh, tentu saja ia masih ingat kemarin malam tidur bersama Minimi nya di kamar yang dulunya milik Yesung itu.

**CKLEK**

"Kau sudah bagun Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin yang kini masuk dengan nampan berisi sebuah mangkok dan dua gelas air mineral di tangannya. Ia meletakkan bawaannya pada meja nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun tak hirau akan pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia menelisik namjanya yang terlihat rapi dan wangi.

"Kau memasak sepagi ini? Kenapa tak membangunkanku?" Kyuhyun melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7.13, memang terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan bersiap seperti yang kekasihnya lakukan.

"Aku sengaja membuat ini untukmu, yah.. untuk kita.." jawab Sungmin, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan nampan dan mangkok yang masih mengepul mengeluarkan uapnya.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Sejenak ia mengerutkan keningnya setelah tahu makanan yang dibawa Sungmin. "Sup rumput laut? Memang siapa yang ulang tahun sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Haha, aku dari kemarin memang ingin membuat ini Kyunnie.. Yah, anggap saja makanan ini untuk anak-anak kita.." jawab Sungmin.

"Anak?"

"Hu um Kyunnie, mereka yang selalu mendukung kita. Yang menyebut diri mereka dengan nama JOYer, Oh! Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini tanggal berapaa!" Sungmin memelototkan matanya tajam menghunus.

"A-aahh.. T-tidak, tentu aku tidak lupa Minimi.." ucap Kyuhyun memasang senyum manis sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

'Huh, dia bohong..' batin Sungmin. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat berbohong. Mereka sudah bersama selama ini, pasti tahu hal sekecil itu. Tapi Sungmin tak akan mempermasalahkan itu, dan yang terpenting, Kyuhyun telah ingat sekarang dan mereka bisa merayakan hari bahagia ini bersama.

"Cha, kalau begitu makanlah.. Ahh tidak, kita makan bersama.." ujar Sungmin.

"Tentu sayang, anything for you Minimi~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sontak Sungmin terkikik geli melihatnya. Mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya. Tak lupa adegan saling menyuap terlihat dari pasangan yang sangat terlihat serasi itu. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sangat menikmati sup rumput laut itu hingga habis tak bersisa, pun air telah mengalir di kerongkongan mereka.

"Mmh, mashitta.. Masakanmu memang yang terbaik yeobo~" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya! Aishh.." Sungmin malu, sungguh. Ia hanya bisa meluapkannya dengan teriakan sok sebalnya. Sungmin bukan perempuan yang terus menerus tersipu saat digoda pasangannya tentu saja.

"Ming.." kini Kyuhyun menatap intens namja idealnya, pengisi hati dan pikirannya.

"Hmm.." sahut Sungmin sambil membereskan mangkok dan gelas kotor sisa makan dan minum mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama, tapi aku tak enak padamu.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali duduk di ranjang, samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu hari ini sudah hari terakhir musicalku, apa kau akan datang?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sungmin terdiam, sudah ia duga Kyuhyun pasti menanyakan ini padanya. Dan sebentar lagi pasti namja tampan itu membahas kedatangan ibu nya kemarin.

"Bahkan, ibumu kemarin datang melihat pertunjukanku, apa kau tak akan datang Ming?"

Seratus persen tepat dugaan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Ia bersiap member jawaban terbaiknya.

"Aku tak tahu Kyu.. Lihat saja nanti aku datang atau tidak." ucap Sungmin.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu apapun, bukan berarti aku tak mendukungmu ketika tidak datang melihat pertunjukanmu Kyunnie.." lanjutnya.

"Yang bisa aku janjikan, seperti apa yang ku bilang kemarin malam. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Selamanya." Sungmin merendahkan suaranya dan berbisik halus tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu bergidik merasakan getaran halus di hatinya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga akan mencintaimu selamanya Lee Sungmin. Hanya dirimu, selamanya." ucap Kyuhyun tegas dan langsung menyambar bibir pinkish yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Mmmphtt.. Mmphhtt Kyuuu.."

.

.

Sudahlah, biarlah mereka terlarut dengan aktivitas pagi (?) mereka

**KYUMIN -NEVER ENDING LOVE STORY- FOREVER**

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
